World I Need To Know
by WolfTsamisyu7
Summary: Earth is no longer a safe planet to live on, siblings Maya and Robert travel to Pandora to help an old family friend. Entering an avatar body is a brand new experience, and somehow a new life.
1. Chapter 1

I was drifting... Ive been drifting in and out of different dreams for God knows how long.

My mind is different from others, well, that's what I like to think of myself.

But there was this one dream that kept appearing in my mind, I'm running through an endless forest, the sounds of different animals cry out to me as I soar though the trees.

Trees..

Ive almost forgot how tall they can get or how rough the bark is when you touch it..

But soon my vision/dream came to an end at the sound of someone tapping at my containment where I've been in cryro for the past few years as we flew though space to our new home.

The legendary planet of dad used to tell me bed time stories about Pandora and the People; the Na'vi, the Omaticaya clan. I've learned some of the language and the culture but I lost my passion when my dad was killed..

I was 15, my brother was 19. Our mom was never apart of our lives so I was put into my brothers custody.

But that was years ago, now; me and my brother; Jesse; we traveling to Pandora to meet up with our family friend; Grace Augustine; who wants our help with her Avatar program.

"Hey..Rise and shine, princess" my brothers voice echoes in my ears, and it hurt.

I groan as light shines into my container, "Are we almost there?" my voice squeaks

He chuckles, "Yeah, were almost there Maya."

As he helped the straps off a rush of nausea hit me, Jesse caught my expression and held a trash can in front of me as I lost what ever was left in my stomach.

"I wake up from a years long hibernation and I end up puking my guts, outstanding." I groan,  
>"Well.. That happens to ya."<br>"Did it happen to you?"  
>"Nope" he laughs<br>"Oh come on! That's not cool!"  
>"Hey I've got a stronger stomach than you."<p>

I roll my eyes and look out one of the windows of our enormous ship and I gasp in awe as my eyes spotted Pandora

We've finally made it..


	2. Chapter 2

**Many of you that have read chapter one, as you read this chapter you will notice that I changed the name Jesse to Robert, it just didn't work, I'm sorry I hope you still read my story :)**

Robert hands me an exopack; an oxygen mask; and I click the bottom to purify the air so I can breath "You ready?" he asks me I take a deep breath and nod

The door of our ship is opened "Welcome to Pandora" a voice cries out

Following my brother out my eyes move like a bouncing ball, taking in all the different things; from the huge Mitsubishi MK-6 Amplified Mobility Platform (APM) suits that walked through the lot that was filled with different RDA vehicles, to the Samson helicopters flying over the dense forest that surrounded Hells Gates

"Maya!" my brother yells, "Lets go! Grace is waiting for us"

"Coming!"

We entered the large facility, loads of soldiers and scientists walked though the halls,'

'Huh, never thought you would see trigger happy idiots working with top notch scientists'

"Robert, Maya!" our family friend Grace calls out to us, she hugs us, "I'm so glad that you made it here."

Robert chuckles "Were happy to be here Grace."

I nod, agreeing,

"Perfect, come on let me show you where we'll start."

We walk into this really scientific room and in a corner are cylinder like tanks, and in it, floating in the water are Na'vi bodies, I walked toward one, I could hear the heart beat of the Avatar, and it looked just like me,

"How did you create her?" I asked

"Well we mixed your DNA with the DNA of the natives, we've kept them in these Amino tanks, which is like a make shift mammalian womb, we control the temperature and we constantly watch them as they grow into what you see now." Grace explains.

"Damn, they're huge." Robert says, checking out his avatar

"Yeah," Grace chuckles, "We have to do a few check ups and take them out of the tanks but you guys can take them out in a few hours."

I watched as my avatar moved slowly in the water, she was covered in the light blue stripes of a typical Na'vi, her ears and tail looked like they were the right length and surrounding her nose and on the bottom of her eyes were small bio-luminescence spots, she wasn't as big as Robert's but it was still pretty big.

'Yeah, this is gonna be awesome.'


	3. Chapter 3

*From Third Point of View*

The time has finally come for Robert and Maya to finally drive their Avatars.

led them into the link room that was filled with up to 6 or 7 link units; box that contains a bed-like mattress with that it is framed by warm fluid gel packs that will show the shape of the human body.

"Alright Maya, lay down and keep you head down." Grace orders

Maya takes a deep breath and lays in the soft gel like bed as Grace lowered a odd looking metal thing that covered her chest and near bottom of her neck, "Just relax and let your mind go blank." she advices as she closes the upper clam like top.

"65% percent for link 4." a woman announces from the screen that showed Maya's Avatars brain.

Grace went over to another link unit and watched Robert as he started his unit up

"Looks like you know what to do."

"Yep, just like how my dad taught me." he answers before closing his link

"99 percent link is stable."

Maya relaxes as she felt her mind connect with her new body.

In another room Maya's and Robert's avatars started to open their eyes, two scientists wearing exo packs stand over them.

"She's in. Maya?"The scientists voice echoed in Maya's ears.  
>"Can you hear me Maya?" the sound started to become more clear, the scientist snapped her fingers in her ear, they flinched then turned toward the sound, "Pinna response seems normal." They flashed a small flashlight in front of her eye "Pupil dilatation good. How are you feeling Maya? You feel any pain or any discomfort at all?"<p>

She shook her head and sat up, looking over at her brother, she smiled, "So this is what dad was talking about."

Her big brother smiled at her "Yep, this is what it feels like the be in an Avatar body."

Maya looked down and flex the fingers of her new body, she smiled, flinching when she felt her tail twitch from behind her


	4. Chapter 4

*Maya's Point Of View*

After hours of tests and boring stuff it was finally time to head out to meet the Na'vi. I'm so excited!

"So how are we gonna get there?" I ask Grace  
>"Our pilot Trudy is gonna take us close to Hometree than we'll walk the rest of the way." she explains<p>

"Alright! Lets head out!" a woman about in early 20s says as we walk toward her Samson helicopter. After we get in and say were ready we head off. I watch in amazement as we fly over hundreds and hundreds of different trees and watching the different types of dragon like creatures fly past us.

We land, different deer, monkey and insects take off running.

"Alright you guys be careful." Trudy teases than takes off.

I look around at the different trees and flowers around us, its more beautiful than the amazon rainforest, I've never seen anything like it. Not on earth.

"Lets go!" Grace leads the way.

My ears turn to the different sounds that go around me, it got annoying after after a while though.

"Grace!"

My body tensed at the sound of a different voice, all of a sudden a Na'vi that looked to be maybe 10 or 12 at the age ran to us, another that looked older following behind her

"Neytiri,Sylwanin!" Grace greeted them

The one that was called Neytiri touched Grace's braids when she knelled down in front of her. "Who are they?" she asked at me and Jesse

"These are friends, Neytiri."  
>"Are you Sky People like Grace?" Sylwanin asked<br>"Yes we are." Robert answered "My name is Robert and this is my little sister Maya."

Sylwanin nodded at us but Neytiri smiled at me, "May-a?" she asked with her accent.

I smiled "Your close."  
>"I'll just call you May!" she exclaims, "Do you want to play with me?"<br>"I would love to."

Sylwanin grabs her arm, "'ì'awn lok ne kelutrel Neytiri."  
>She smiles,"Oe omum"<p>

I give Grace a look, and she just gives me a small smile.

"Come Grace!"

My brother nods and I take off after Neytiri.

Na'vi Translations  
>ì'awn lok ne kelutrel- Stay close to Hometree<p>

Oe omum-I know


	5. Chapter 5

"This is one big tree.." Neytiri laughs and I blush, "D-did i say that out loud?"

She laughs "Yes you did but yes, Hometree is very big, Eywa blessed us with our home." she explains

Wow.. For a young Na'vi she sounds like she has a lot of wisdom in her. Once we enter Hometree camp a few young Na'vi children run up to us and start to touch the beads in my hair and the clothes that I'm wearing,

I'm wearing a sleeveless black shirt and shorts but they are still fascinated by it which is very funny

"Za'u" Grace calls out when she enters camp with Jesse and Neytiri's sister.  
>The children ran to Grace, "May, are you coming?"<br>"Uh, I'll catch up with you." I tell her, she nods than follows the rest of them.

Taking a deep breath I decide to take a look around, and I come upon a small meadow filled with beautiful flowers. I hear a strange noise I turn around to see a weird horse like creature, and judging by the 6 legs and odd narrow like face I was guessing that they are Pa'li.

The horse approaches me, back on earth I was great at horse back riding. "Hi there." I click my tongue, and start to pet it, the Pa'li snorts and leans its head into my hand

"Seems that it likes you."

I jump at the voice, a male na'vi about my age appears, "Uh. Yeah I guess so."

He smiles, "You are with Grace Augustine?"  
>I nod, "Yeah. My name's Maya." I reply<br>"Txur."  
>"What does that mean?"<br>"Strong." he answers, he was taller than me by a head, had short black hair;with the braid; small bio-luminescence spots on his nose and cheeks and bright yellow eyes that watched me with kindness. "I can teach you to ride one if you want." he offers.  
>I smile,"I would like that."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

After finally building a bond with my pa'li and getting control of it me and Txur went out riding together through the forest, of course we were back at Hometree by sundown but Robert wasn't particularly happy when I got back

"Maya! Where were you?!"

I shrink back at his yell, "I-I-"

"I was teaching her to ride a Pa'li." Txur answers

Robert looks at him, "Peyral?"  
>"Txur."<p>

My brother nods at, "Come on Maya, we're leaving."

"Okay." I turn to Txur, "Thank you for teaching me to ride, well i already knew how to ride a horse but not a Pa'li."

He chuckles, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I believe so." I reply. He smiles, after i say goodbye to Neytiri and Sylwanin, I follow Robert and Grace back to Trudy's helicopter

Days passed faster than I could count, every day I was more and more excited to link to my avatar and go visit Txur and Neytiri, Robert and Sylwanin have become good friends, something tells me that when Robert wants to choose her as his mate.

Txur and Neytiri are like my best friends now, on some days we attend Grace's class together and on some days we go exploring in the forest, they have taught me to speak Na'vi, how to use a bow and how to navigate though in the forest.

Today we decided to sit in at Grace's class while Robert and Sylwanin were out hunting. Grace was teaching the children about some games that we used to play on earth when all of a sudden Sylwanin and Robert bolt into camp. We jump to our feet, behind them are five soldiers 'What..'

Txur and other older Na'vi grab there bows.

"Sylwanin!" Neytiri cries out, and just as she reaches her big sister a solder shoots her, Neytiri screams as the body of her big sister falls to the ground.

The Na'vi shoot and kill the soldiers in seconds. I rush over to Neytiri but Txur holds me back, "No! Let me go!" I try to escape

"Mawey May nìn." he whispers

I stop struggling to see Neytiri's parents; Eytukan and Mo'at, the clan leader and spiritual leader; rush over to their two daughters. Robert slowly walks over to me and opens his arms and I run into them. I look over at Grace, her face is the mix of sadness and anger.

Na'vi translations

Peyral-name

Mawey Maya nìn-Calm Maya look


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope this chapter is okay, I kinda struggled with describing a couple parts but I hope its sounds okay.**

"You had absolutely no right to be on Omaticaya land!" Grace yelled

"Those flea bitten blue monkeys are a threat to our mission!"

I stand beside my brother as Grace stood her ground against colonel Quaritch, I tap Robert's hand, "I'm gonna head to our room." I whisper,

He nods and pulls me into a hug, "Be careful, I'll be up in a bit." He replies, kissing my head

Turning down another hallway I go into the link room, "I'm going in at 3!" I announce

"Starting up 3."

Only a few hours have passed since Sylwanin was killed, it turned out those soldiers shot at her was because they were trying to kill these trees for that dumb mineral that Parker Selfridge says were here for: unobtainium.

"Link 3 is ready!"

I get inside my unit and close it.

The sun started to disappear from the sky as I ran through the forest, a loud sound similar to a hyena cackle stops me in my tracks

I pull my knife out, looking around,my tail whipping around from behind me.

Another cackle, and a growl, I started into a slow jog my ears still listening around me. The twilight sky now was light up by the blue moon in the sky and now the bio-luminescent in the plants start to light up.

A loud screech rips into the sky, scaring off the viper wolf that was following me, I slide my knife back in its holder and run to the sound. I gasp, laying on the ground was a dark blue and orange ikran, blood was flowing from its shoulder. "Oh my god."

Noticing me, it looks at me and hisses, baring its jagged teeth.

'Has..Has this injured ikran chose me?' I take a step toward it and it hisses again, 'Guess thats a yes.' my ears flatten against my head and I hiss back at it. The ikran struggles to try to get up to charge at me but it just falls back down. 'Maybe if I bond with it, it will be easier to help its injuries.' with a new found determination I run at it and jump on its back, even injured the creature fought back, flapping its uninjured wing and reaching behind trying to bite.

Ducking out the reach of its teeth I grab the long bond limb on the side of its head and my braid and connect it

The ikran made a small sound but stopped struggling. I let out and sigh of relief

"Maya..."

I freeze, slowly I lift my head and my eyes meet a pair of bright yellow eyes, huge with shock


	8. Chapter 8

"T-Txur! I-I can explain!." I stutter

He nods slowly, his eyes locked on the ikran that Im still straddling

"Okay uh, I decided to go for a walk because Grace is fighting with the sky people general about what happened today so I was walking and I heard a viperwolf following me-"

"What?!" he exclaims, "Are you hurt?" he walks to me but my ikran growls stopping him.

"Shh," I sooth my irkan, petting her, "No, I'm not. The screeches of this hurt ikran scared it off, but when she saw me she roared at me and tried to attack me like you said they would if they have chosen you. I know that I wasn't ready yet but if I hadn't bonded this irkan it would more than likely be dead."

Txur looked me over carefully, examining me, he sighs, "You are right about not being ready Maya.."

I look down

"But," he says

I look back up at him

"What you did here, shows bravery, and compassion to the creatures of Eywa. I'm proud of you."

I smile, "Thank you." my ikran makes a soft growling sound and lifts its head to me, "I get to keep you girl." I run my hand softly over her head,

"Do you know what your gonna name her?" he asks, sitting at a well distance from my ikran's reach

"Uh, I'll name her..Spe'e." I reply

He raises an eyebrow, "Capture? Why?"

"Because when I first saw her, her color captured my heart." he smiles, "Hey, I thought the first flight seals the bond though."

"It does but since she is injured and can not fly, you are still sealing the bond by helping her heal her wounds." he explains

Txur runs back to HomeTree to get medicines and bandages for Spe'e and I wrap her up. Not wanting to leave her alone I decide to sleep through the night with her, she lays her head in my lap and falls asleep.

"You know, your different from the other sky people women that have come here." Txur whispers

I smile, "I will take that as a compliment," I look up to see Txur looking straight back at me, before I knew what was happening I found myself kissing him and he kisses back, his hand stroking my cheek.

Minutes or seconds go by when we finally pull away for air, I smile at him, he moves to sit behind me so that I would lay on his warm chest, softly cradling Spe'e's head in my lap I lean back against him. My eyes started to droop and as I started to fall asleep I heard a soft voice in my ear say, "I have chosen you.."


	9. Chapter 9

"Maya... Maya!"

The voice was muffled but was starting to get louder as I started to wake up. Rough hands grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.

I gasp my eyes open and look around, and they stop on Robert as he stands over me, arms crossed over his chest an angry expression on his face. I look at him confused until I realize that I still lay in my link unit,

"What the Hell were you thinking?"

I groan as I force myself into a sit up, "I went out for a walk?"

"You lied to me! You deliberately disobeyed me and Grace's orders! Do you know how dangerous it is to go out there at night without me or someone to protect you?!" he yells

"I'm fine! My Avatar is safe as well! I can survive on my own! I am not the helpless little girl that I was when dad died!" I yell back, getting in my older brothers face, "Txur and Neytiri have taught me everything it takes to survive out in the forest!"

Robert huffs, his face starting to get red, "I do not care, our father put you in my custody, your my responsibility, Maya. Your grounded."

My jaw drops, "What! You cant do that!"

"Oh I sure as hell can and did. Two months you are to stay in this facility, you are not to step outside unless you are escorted by me or Grace. And you are to Not link to your avatar!" he exclaims, "Now, go to our room, I'll have someone escort you and guard the door until I return, got it?"

I glare up at him, this is so unfair, he's treating me like a child! "I hate you." with that said I walk away.

I look outside at the beautiful blue moon, its only been two weeks since Robert gave me my punishment, and the days went by slow like hell, Grace kept me busy with learning how to study the plant samples that she's collected but every night I would dream of Txur, ever since that kiss he's been all I've been able to think about.. I need to get out of here or I will go crazy. I silently sneak out of my room, leaving my sleeping brother on his bed.

Not knowing what Robert did with my avatar I decide not to link to it.

The wind was cool, as if it was the beginning of fall, its hard to tell since it was a tropical environment. Walking though the forest the bio-luminescence in the plants still glowed but when I touched they did not react like they would when I was in my other body.

I stop a tree and sigh, at this rate I wouldn't make to Hometree until morning. Txur says that an ikran and its hunter share a bond that is like non other, that a hunter can call for its ikran telepathically when needed. I debate and decide that Spe'e's my only chance to make it Hometree before Robert wakes up.

A screech overhead tells me thats she near, I hold my ground as she lands in front of me, at first Spe'e growls at me and starts to move away. "No Spe'e, its me girl, its Maya." I say softly to her, she tilts her head considering me, I reach my hand out and pet her, she makes a soft purr and leans into my hand. "Come on Spe'e we've gotta get to Hometree." I jump on her back and hang on as she takes off into the night sky.

The appearance of a sky person sent the whole clan into a riot, they shouted at me angerily as I approached Hometree

"Txur!" I cry out

He turns and looks at me, confusion written all over his face

I take his hand, "Oel ngati kameie." I whisper

His eyes widen, "Maya?"

I nod, "Do you know where my.. other body is?"

"Yes I have kept it in the place where we sleep." he explains

"Good. I want to talk to Mo'at...About coming one of the People."

Na'vi Translations

Oel ngati kameie: I see you


	10. Chapter 10

Txur looks at me mouth agape and eyes wide as dinner plates, "W-What? Maya.. Are you sure?" he asks

I hold his hand tighter and sigh, "All my life I felt like I was destined to be more than just the daughter of a scientist, on earth I felt like my purpose was to study what my father did, when he died I felt I thought that I had lost that purpose. But the last few months that I have lived on Pandora I have a new strive for life, I want to make my father proud of me." I admit

He gives me a loving and gentle smile, "Maya, I know that I only knew your father for a short time when he visited Hometree for a few days when I was young, all he would talk to me was about you, and how he was happy that you wanted to follow in his foot steps. He is proud of you Maya, I know he is."

I look down, "But Roberts not.."

Txur pulls me into his arms, I sigh in relief and relax. "Your brother will come around.. To be truthfully Maya, I am glad that you have chosen to become omaticaya." he tilts my head up, "Maya.. You know after a younger hunter passes the test of becoming one of the People?" I nod, "Well I have passed that test years ago and I have already made a bow but I-"

"You have not chosen a woman as your mate," I interrupt

"Yes.. My father told me that I will know who to chose when I felt it, but...I didnt... Until you came along.."

I gasp lightly, "Txur.. What are you saying.."

"Now that you have passed the test, a male may choose you for his mate.. And I've chosen you.." he announces

Tears of joy start to roll down my face, I throw my arms around his sleek body, "I'm so glad.." I whisper. He kisses the top of my head

"May!"

I move away from Txur to see Neytiri running to me, I embrace her, "Hi Neytiri. I know its been a long time since I've been here."

"Oh I have missed you, your brother told me that you were sick, that is why you didn't link to your avatar." she replies

I glare at the ground, "Well, thats not exactly what happened but thats not important right now. I need to speak to your mother

She looks at me confused, "What? Why?"

"Because she wants to become omaticaya." Txur answers for me, putting his hands on my shoulders

"What?" Neytiri gasps, she looks between me and Txur, "Are you- Have you two-"

"Neytiri!" he snarls at her

I blush, I knew what she was talking about, "Uh, Txur has just told me that he has chosen me, no we have not.. Mated. Can you just take me to Mo'at." I beg

She nods and leads me into Hometree

"Vrrtep!"

I hear a warrior that is Neytiri's age yell

"Tsu'tey! Mawey!" Neytiri yells back

He glares at me as we walk by, Txur hisses at him

"Sa'nok oel ngati kameie"

I look up to see an older version of Sylwanin and Neytiri, Mo'at sat on the ground mixing a small bowl of leaves and a weird colored liquid in a small wooden bowl, she raises her eyes to look to her daughter then she looks at me.

She stands and hugs Neytiri, "Hello Maya, Txur. What do you need?"

I gulp and step forward, "Mo'at..I would like to become Omaticaya."

She looks at me as if what I said didn't make much sense to her, something catches her eye, we all look up to see a little Woodspirit float down and land right on my hand, Mo'at smiles, "It is a sign from Eywa. You have the heart of an Omaticaya. It will be done, tonight, your spirit must pass though the Great Eye of Eywa and return to your other body." she explains

I nod my head, "I can do it."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is not my best but I hope that you like it.**

*Third Point Of View*

As the sun set in the skies of Pandora Robert was freaking out, checking every inch of the facility.

Grace grabs his arms, "Hey, calm down, we'll find her." she says to him, "She couldn't have gone far. She probably went to.."

"Hometree!" Robert realizes than takes off to the link room

The Omaticaya clan walked together to the Tree Of Souls,

Maya looked up and gasped at the beautiful tree, "Its beautiful." she whispers

Txur smiles, "Yes it is. I want to take you to Utral Aymokriya tonight."

She smiles.

Mo'at approaches her, "Are you ready?"

Maya nods and lays on her side parallel to her Avatar body, leafs cover her body, she shivers as she feels small vines start to crawl onto her skin like weeds on an empty house, she closes her eyes as she starts to feel her spirit leave her body

Mo'at and the clan chant in Na'vi until she felt that the ritual was complete, "Ftang"

Neytiri takes off the exo-pack off of Maya's face, "She's not breathing."

Txur moves over to her Avatar, a small Woodspirit lands on her forehead, Txur waits anxiously for her to move.

Maya's spirit enters her Avatar body she takes a deep breath and opens her eyes.

Na'vi Translations

Ultral Aymokriya: Tree Of Voices

Ftang: Stop


	12. Chapter 12

I feel lightheaded when I open my eyes, Txur looks down at me and smiles

"You did it Maya," he whispers and strokes my cheek.

Sitting up slowly I look at Mo'at, "Thank you." she smiles than with Eytukan and Neytiri by her side they follow the clan back to Hometree

"Can you stand?" Txur asks me, I nod, he slides an arm around my waist and helps me to my feet, my heart beats faster when my eyes land on my body, my small and pale human body, I sigh, Robert will be furious when he finds me but.. Somehow I feel my decision was a smart one, I may not realize it now but I'm sure eventually will.

"So?" I face my chosen mate, "Race you to the Tree of Voices." I challenge than bolt, he laughs than chases after me

We finally make it there, me beating him, I laugh at the expression of defeat on his face.

"So, why is it called the Tree of Voices?" I ask, he smiles takes the end of my braid and the small tentacle like connectors wrap around a limb of the tree, my eyes widen as I hear voices that surround me, I hear them as if the were standing all around me, "This is amazing."

He wraps his around the same limb, "This is one of the most scared places on Pandora. These spirits that you hear, they are the voices are the voices of my ancestors, they live within Eywa."

We turned to each other and before I knew it we we're kissing and well you know. That was the night I became one of the People and Txur's mate for life.


	13. Announcement

Hello my fellow readers, I apologize for not updating for so long, I was in a major slump when I was writing chapter 12 so I took some time from it so I could get more ideas, I did and I have started a new story as well to all those who are fans of the Tigers Curse series like Me, anyway I will put a new chapter for both stories as soon as possible. I would absolutely Love to receive reviews if you have an ideas for me or anything. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 13

***Weeks Later***

I felt a warm hand touch my cheek and as a drifted in and out of sleep I became more than less aware of the sounds and feelings around me until I let my mind plunge back into a dream

**I ran as hard and fast as my legs would carry me**

**"MAYA!" I look up to see Neytiri follow after me, behind her were sky warriors, aiming their guns at us**

**'No..'**

**The roar of the engines of the scorpion gunships above us made my heart race with fear. The smell of fire hit me, I screamed but my cry fell to deaf ears.**

A scream escaped my mouth as I shot out of the dream, my body lunged forward, panting hard and heavily.

"Maya?" Txur woke up, "What is it?"

I shook my head my body shaking like a leaf,adrenaline rushing though my veins, "Nothing...Just a dream,"

"What was it this time?"

For the past days I have been having nightmares of the sky people destroying everything...They eventually would...It was only a matter of time before Selfridge and Quaritch start bulldozing though the forest, but I couldn't tell the clan...Not yet.

"I.. I just need some air." I walk away from Hometree,ignoring Txur's voice, calling me back.

Spe'e cooed as we landed near the Tree of Voices, wood spirits take to the air around me, a few touch my hand or shoulder as they floated away. It has so long since I have become one with the Omaticaya.. And...Robert has not come to see me, just Grace, she has said that he has been working with Quaritch ever since I left. Traitor, we both knew that we would never want to work or even with Quaritch, why was he doing this?

"May?"

"Hey Neytiri.." I say not even turning around

"Are you alright? You seemed upset when you left Hometree "Or..Maybe not."

"What is it?"

"I... I just miss my brother." telling her about my dreams isn't a very good idea because she would just tell Mo'at

"Why don't you just go visit him?" she wonders

I scoff, "Yeah right, we both know if they seen any Na'vi within a few feet of Hell's gate, were pretty much as good as dead!" I take a deep breath, "Anyway...Grace has told me that he doesn't have much of a desire to link to his avatar anymore."

"Eywa will help you though this May, she was always will."

I turn to her and smile, "Thank you Neytiri." we hug, I pull away when I feel a sick feeling in my stomach, "Ow..Another thing, Ive been having serious stomach and back pains for a while.."

Neytiri's eyes widen as if she's heard the symptoms before, she puts her hands on my belly and closes her eyes. When she opens them she smiles softly, "May...Eywa has blessed you with a child.."


	15. Chapter 14

My eyes widen, "I-I.. I'm pregnant..?" I gasp

Neytiri nods

My mind starts to race, "I need to go tell Txur." I call out for Spe'e and Neytiri calls out for her Ikran;Seze; we mount our ikran and race back to Hometree

I had found out Txur went out on a hunting trip with Tsu'tey and some other hunters, so I went out to the meadow, pacing and muttering to myself

"H-How do I tell him? Do I just tell him straight out or do I have Neytiri tell him? Ugh! I just hope he wont be angry with me."

"Hope who wont me angry at you?"

I jump. "Txur! Dont sneak up on me like that."

He smiles than pulls me into his chest, "I am sorry..Are you alright?"

I have to tell him.. I have to.. I look up and him, "Txur...Your going to be a dad" I whisper

His body tenses, I take that as a bad sign and I step away from me, he looks at me confused at my action, "Maya..Do not be afraid, I am happy that you are with child."

Thats an odd way to say it, "Than why did you tense?"

"Because I was surprised. I am happy"

"You sure?"

He nods and kneels down and kisses my belly, "Of course."

I throw my arms around him and laugh, my life was perfect...Well.. Almost

Months passed by slowly and surely my stomach started to get bigger, many of the na'vi women were happy for me, so was Grace when I told her, I asked her to tell Robert for me but when she did all he did was just roll his eyes. That hurt, the big brother that I once knew and loved no longer existed

I was due any day now and me and Txur have discussed baby names, if it was a girl we would name her Tanhi which meant star and if it was a boy his name would be Tsawke that mean sun.

I was feeding Spe'e when I heard Txur come up behind me, "Where's Neytiri?" I ask

He shrugs, "Out hunting maybe."

I deep sharp pain in me causes me to scream and fall to my knees, Txur instantly catches me, "What? Whats wrong?"

"I-It's...Time." I pant, he nods than carries me to the birthing nest where all the women in the clan have their babies. I hear him cry out for Mo'at as he lays me down, I feel my water break and start to drench my legs and feet.

Txur holds my hand, "Push Maya." Mo'at orders, I scream at the pain, and soon my screams are replaced with the cry of a baby, Mo'at smiles down at the little blue baby, "It is a girl.."

"Tanhi." Txur whispers, he kisses my forehead than Mo'at hands her to me, her bright yellow eyes look up at me, small bio luminescence dots cover her eyes and forehead, her small braid lays on her shoulder and her tail is curled around her, "She's beautiful.. Just like her mother." Txur touches her face. Tanhi smiles when a small wood-sprite lands on her nose.

**Would Love to hear any reviews from you guys. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm starting to run out of ideas for chapters, if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them, just send me a private message or a review. Thanks!**

I sing a lullaby to Tanhi, rocking her gently in my arms, it has been almost a month since her birth and I felt my life could not be any better, Grace has come to visit and she was happy to see Tanhi, saying that Eywa has indeed blessed me, she said my father would be very proud. I lay her in her bed when I see she has finally fallen asleep

"Maya?"

I turn to see Neytiri walk in, she was going to baby sit Tanhi while I go out hunting with Txur, "Oh hi Neytiri." she smiles at Tanhi

"She is so beautiful, I still can not believe that you have not been on Pandora for more than a year and you already have a child."

I chuckle, "I know, as a human at my age it would be hard to raise a child back on earth, but to be truthful I hardly remember my old life."

"Maya!" Txur yells from where he stands with our ikrans, "Lets go."

After giving Tanhi one last kiss and a hug from Neytiri I set off on Spe'e, Txur on his ikran close behind me.

"Dive Spe'e." I command and she she tucks her wings in, racing to the ground, at the last second I jump off, grabbing a tree limb,swinging to another until I've slowed down and land on my feet, Spe'e screeches from overhead, landing not far from me. I strap my bow on my back and start walking

A twig snapped behind me, I froze, my ears turn to listen around me but the scent tells me everything.

"Long time no see, sis."

I clench my fist and turn to face Robert, he wasnt linked to his Avatar, wearing dark clothes, an exopack and pointing a rifle at me. "So you still think of me as your sister, huh?" I question

He scoffs, "Well, not so much now, since your nothing but a blue savage."

I kept my face empty of emotion but my tail whipped back in forth behind me, "Well.. Least I'm not a trigger happy moron. Why did you do this? We both agreed that Quaritch was the enemy, so from where I'm standing; you've become the savage, not me."

He aims his rifle at me, I don't flinch, from behind him I see Spe'e silently stalk toward him, I hiss and she stops, "You dont have the guts to pull th-"

He shoots and I feel a sharp pain go through my stomach,I feel my back hit the ground and hear Spe'e's roar and Robert's yell than everything goes black


	17. Not A Chapter

Hello my readers, I apologized that I have not updated recently, I have been busy with school work and I am in a major creative slump. I will post a chapter as soon as I can 


End file.
